Stuck On You
by SydT99
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 16 years old and I'm from District 12. I volunteered for my sister at the reaping and now I must fight to death against best friend Peeta. What happens when Katniss knew Peeta before reaping? Will the love triangle continue? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day where 2 innocent kids ages between 12-18 get chosen to be a tribute in The Hunger games. Also known as reaping day. I quietly get up from my bed and see my younger sister Prim sleeping on the other side of our moms bed. She must've woken up in the middle of the night, and I don't blame her. I was scared too when I was 12 and it was my first reaping. I walked silently to the closet and put on pants and my hunting jacket that was my dad's before he died in the mines. I was about to leave when I heard a soft voice.

"Katniss?" Prim sat up slowly.

" Sorry Prim," I walked over to her. " I didn't mean to wake you. I was about to go meet Gale in the woods."

" It's fine Katniss, I couldn't sleep much anyways." Prim softly said.

" Prim it's your first year, there's no way they could pick you." I said embracing her into a hug.

" I know, it's just I'm scared." Prim voice breaking as she started to cry.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." I said softly rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Prim looked up at me, and softly said, " Can you sing for me"

I nodded, " Of course." Prim laid backed down, and I started to sing.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

Prim joins in.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

" Try to sleep little one. I'll be back soon." I said kissing her lightly on the forehead.

I make my way into the woods, where I retrieve my bow and arrow, and quietly waited for Gale. I saw a deer go by and I knew I had to get it. I slowly walked towards the deer who was at a creek drinking water. I raised my bow and arrow and was about to shoot when I heard, " What are you gonna do with that when you kill it?" The deer shot up its ears and ran away. I tried to shoot at it, but failed miserably. " Damn you Gale." I said laughing.

" Hey catnip," he said smiling giving me a small hug. My name is Katniss but when I first told Gale I whispered it he heard catnip, and ever since the name stuck with me. " Look what I shot!" He said showing bread he got at the bakery. " Costed me a turkey but it was worth it." He said.

" Great, Prim's left some cheese for us. Now we'll definitely have a capitols feast." I say laughing as I sat down in the grass.

Gale sat next me spreading cheese on the bread. " Are you nervous about today?"

" Definitely." I sigh. " More nervous for Prim, you, and Peeta."

" Peeta." Gale says with an edge in his voice.

" Gale, I know you don't like him, but he's my friend you know. He saved my life." I say remembering back to the time when I was younger and I was trying to find food to feed my family. This was after my dad had died. I tried selling Prim's baby clothes but no such luck. So then I started looking in the trash of the bakery, but then the owners wife came out yelling at me to leave, so I did. I didn't make it far, just to the tree across the bakery. I collapsed on the ground, when I heard the bakers wife yelling again. I thought she came to yell at me but she wasn't. I looked up to see this blonde boy walking out of the bakery with 2 burnt loafs of bread. The bakers wife which I was assuming is his mom yelled at him for burning the bread and told him to throw the bread to the pigs. He began doing so, but as soon as his mom had left, he looked over to me and threw the bread towards. I looked at him and then the bread. I slowly got up and got the bread tucking it in my jacket and ran home, without saying thank you. I did see him staring at me at school the next day, so I decided to say thank you. And ever since then we became great friends.

"Yeah I know," Gale said bringing me out of my thoughts. He stood up, " we should be going catnip, reaping starts soon."

" Yeah you're right." I stood up as well. " I'll you see you later," I said giving him a small hug, enjoying the last time we might have together. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and turned away and started walking. I returned my bow and arrow, and walked towards the house. I walked in taking off my boots and I heard my mom say softly, " Katniss I drew you a bath." I said thank you and made my way into the bathroom where I was collecting my thoughts for the reaping. As soon as I got out, I saw that my mom had left me one of her old dresses to wear. I quickly got dress and made my way into the living room. My mom decided to put my hair for me, since all I knew was how to do a braid. As soon as she was done I heard a small voice saying, " I wished I looked like you."

I turned around to see Prim looking at me. " No I wish I looked like you little duck," I smiled as I tucked in her shirt in the back. I kneeled down so I was her height and gave her a big hug. She threw her hands around my neck and we both held each other tightly before we heard the horn that signaled us to go down.

Hand in hand, Prim and I walked over to square where the reaping was taking place. As we got closer, I stopped and faced Prim.

" Listen prim, they're going to prick your finger and take a little blood." I say.

Fear filled her eyes. " You didn't say that was going to happen." She stumbled across her words hyperventilating.

" I know, but it will be quick I promise." I say. " Come on we need to hurry." I stood up and grabbed her hand and made our way to the peacekeepers.

Each of the official peacekeeper pricked our finger. Prim made her way to little kid section while I went to my age group. The mayor came out giving a long speech about the hunger games and how it's punishment for rebellion that happened in the districts long ago. Then district 12 victor Haymitch Abernathy stumbled out on the stage drunk and fainted. After the mayor gave his speech, a young lady, " Effie Trinket, who is the person who chooses the tributes comes out on stage.

" Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." She says. She walks over to bowl filled with names picks one piece of paper. She crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand motionless unable to breath nor able to speak. This couldn't have happened, prim was one slip of paper in thousands. Effie Trinket brings me out of thoughts as I see Prim walking towards the stage. Before I knew it I ran towards prim.

" Prim!" My voice croaked. She turned around. "Prim!" As I say as tried to run past the peacekeepers, but they wouldn't let me pass. Then without hesitation, I yelled, " I volunteer as tribute!"

Prim runs towards me and jumping into my arms. " Prim you need to get out of here. Everything will be okay!" I quickly tell her. " " No" she cried. " Prim go find mom." I said a little harshly. I see Gale coming our way, and he picks up prim who is thrashing in his arms, and he says, " Up you go, catnip." He then turns away and walks away as Prim is crying.

I slowly turned around and began walking to the stage. " It looks like we have a volunteer." Effie says shocked. She then regains her emotions and tells me to hurry up. As soon as I get up the stage, I see everyone in district 12 staring right back at me. I felt a tear slip out of my as Effie walked towards.

" What's your name dear?" She asks. "Katniss Everdeen" I say softly trying not to break into tears.

" I bet my hat off that was your sister?" She asks staring at me immensely.

" Yes," I managed to get out.

Eddie Trinket looks out in the audience and cheerily says," let's give a hand to our very own volunteer of district 12!"

No one bothers to clap but instead raise 3 fingers to salute me. I stand there looking at all of them and quietly saying 'thank you' inside my head.

" Okay then. Now time for the boys." Effie says bringing my attention towards her. I quickly look in the audience first at Gale, who has no fear in his eyes whatsoever. And in the other I turn to see Peeta, who is trembling with fear. Effie quickly picks one slip of paper and makes her way back to the podium and says one name I was hoping not to hear.

Peeta Mellark.

(A/N) Sorry guys for the short chapter, I just wanted to upload something today since it was Christmas and all. And I hoped you all had a wonderful holiday. Next chapter should be in a few days! -Sydney


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

"Peeta Mellark" I hear Effie's voice boom throughout the square. I freeze in horror as I see everyone turning towards me watching me with those eyes of sadness. I see Katniss on stage looking at me as if she was about to burst into tears. I quietly but slowly turn and walk towards to stage as I panic with fear.

As soon as I get on stage, I turn towards the crowd as Effie says, " Let's here it for District 12 tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Effie then towards herself first to me and then to Katniss and tells us to shake hands. What she doesn't know is that we are best friends, so therefore instead of shaking Katniss's hand, I walk towards her and embrace her into a hug. She quickly wraps her arms around me and we both stand there for what feels like eternity before we both feel peacekeepers pull us apart and direct us to our rooms, where out family tells us goodbye.

I stare out the window as I quietly wait for one of my family members to show up. But no one shows up. I feel a pang of sadness course through my body as I believed no one actually loved me, not even my own family. As I was about to give up, I see a little girl run into my room.

"Prim?" I say surprised. " What are you doing here?"

Before she can answer she ran towards me and threw her arms around and silently sobbed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. Even though Katniss and I are great friends, I've never really spoken to prim.

" Peeta.." She said softly. " You need to protect Katniss for me. Make sure she comes out of that arena alive." She then looks at me in the eye and softly begs, "please."

" O-Of course Prim," I stammered. " You know I will do anything for her, anything to keep her safe."

" I know. I just needed to hear it from you." She quietly says as she begins to walk out of the room. And before she closed the door, She turned to me and said, " Peeta I've seen the way you look at Katniss, I may not know what love is, but I can see something glisten in your eyes when you look at her. Keep her by your side, and never let her go." Before I was able to say anything, she had already left.

I turned around and began walking to window when the door opened to two peacekeepers signaling me that it was time to go. I deeply sighed and walked slowly towards the door as they yanked me to move faster and led me down the corridor where I met Katniss and Effie. I see fear in Katniss's eyes as we both walk toward the car, that would then take us to the train. I intertwined my hand with hers, and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze. She then squeezed my hand back as a form of thank you, and I could feel her body relax in a matter of seconds.

Once me and Katniss get on a train, I asked if we could get away for a little bit just to talk before we met our mentor Haymitch. Of course they let us go and I led her to my compartment I would be sleeping in. We both sat on the bed in silence soaking up everything that happened today, when I hear Katniss say, " Are you okay?"

I turn my heads towards her with a sad smile and say, " I would be lying if I said I was. To tell you the truth today has been shitty. You know being reaped and all, but you know what got me the most? My family didn't even come say goodbye to me."

"Peeta.." She says softly. " I'm so sorry." She says as she embraces me in a hug. I quickly wrap my arms around her and sighed into her neck. "But you know who did come see me?" I mumbled. " Who?" She asks quietly.

" Prim." As soon as I said her name, Katniss looks at me curiously as asks, " Why did prim come see you?"

" She just wanted to tell me to protect you. She doesn't want you die, you know." I say with a sly smile. " So then i told her I would for her. Besides I can't let anything happen to my best friend."

" Thank you Peeta, that's means a lot. I don't want her to worry." She says. " I'm actually really scared about all of this."

" Katniss, you shouldn't be. You are an amazing person. People are going to want to sponsor you. You have this vibe that makes everyone like you. I know you can hunt, I've seen it. You should do just fine out there. " I smile at her. " Besides I'm the one who should be worrying here, I can't really do anything except.. well paint. "

Now it's Katniss's turn to speak. " Peeta you'll be fine, you're a likable person, and maybe you'll learn a thing or two during training. If all else fails you could always camouflage yourself. But I don't think you should worry, cause I was considering we could be allies? I mean you did vow to my little sister you would protect me" She grins at me.

I softly laugh at her, " I did. So I guess that does make us allies."

Before we could say anything we heard a little tap at the door, signaling us that it's time for dinner. I didn't even know it already gotten late. I stood up and looked down at Katniss and held my hand out and said," Come on, let's go eat and meet our mentor."

She grabs my hand and drags me out of the compartment where we await our Dinner for the night.

A/N - Hey guys! Some of you wanted this chapter to be in Peeta's POV and I wanted to say it was really fun writing this chapter in his POV. If you liked it and want me to write more chapters told in his POV then leave a comment. Also I wrote this at 4 in the morning so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. I really hope you guys like this chapter! -Sydney


End file.
